Steve
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Wally and Dick discover a Wardrobe in Wayne manor? What's this? Coats? Narina crossover done for a prompt on the Lj prompt meme. Subtle Wally/Dick.
1. Ch 1: Where Wally falls flat on his ass

**Part 1- Steve**

**Chapter 1 : Where Wally falls flat on his ass!**

* * *

><p>Wally was dying. He was suffocating. There was no room to move and no room to breathe.<p>

Robin elbowed him in the chest and he whimpered.

"Dude move! I can't get the door closed!"

"Mmph!" Wally would have replied, if there wasn't you know a furry gag in his mouth.

Robin shuffled and then they were wedged together even tighter between the various hairy coats and hangers.

"Phew! Yuck that was-"

"Shhhh!" And Robin was glaring at him a hand across his just freed mouth.

"Do you _want_ Bruce to find out I snuck you in?"

Wally shook his head urgently.

Somewhere in their sprint into the upper unused levels of Wayne manor and then the frantic stuffing of themselves into the old wardrobe, Robin had lost his sunglasses. Icy blue eyes glared at Wally daring him to make a sound.

In retrospect it was a very bad idea to trick Dick into bringing him home, especially when the Dadman err- Batman decided to come home early.

The again hiding in a decrepit old wardrobe ranked pretty high on Wally's list of bad ideas that day.

"Robin there is no way we can both fit in here with all these old coats!" Wally whispered frantically but Robin just struggled to pull the door close behind him again.

"I'm telling you if you close that door you'll be defying physics, let just give ourselves up to-"

There was a click and a chilly draft from somewhere. Then the wooden back of the wardrobe behind Wally suddenly wasn't there anymore, and they were falling.

Robin landed with an "Oof!" his head buried in Wally's stomach. Wally's head cracked hard a floor with a thunk that really didn't sound all that wooden.

About a second to regain his breath and another few for the throbbing in his head to stop before Wally opened his eyes to a green canopy of fleece.

Robin was getting up shakily and not particularly careful which vital organ he was very well stabbing.

"Watch it man! Those elbows and knees could cut through steel!"

He tried sitting up but Robin gasped and then started- _crawling up his body._

"Hey- wait- ow- knee, knee- _knee to the groin!_- Ouch!"

And then Robin had crawled right over and behind Wally, who by the way had his eyes screwed tight during the whole excruciating process.

"I knew it. I knew it wasn't a dream!" Robin was whispering behind him in wonder, as Wally sat up.

"Warn a guy before you activate a false back yeah?" Wally grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

As soon as he got to his feet Robin had a hold of his wrist and was pulling him around and further back into the wardrobe, coats thwacking him in the face.

"Dude where-"

And then they were standing in between pine trees and there was a fine layer of snow under their feet. Wally glared around, and then looked back at the coats. He could just see the wardrobe door. He turned back to the forest.

Robin was standing stock still staring around in wonder, he still hadn't let go of Wally's wrist. If anything his hold had tightened.

Wally punched him in the shoulder with his spare arm, "Warn a guy before you shove him in a secret Zeta bean closet yeah?"

Finally Robin turned to face him.

"I didn't Zeta beam us here Wally! It was the Wardrobe! I think it's like a magical doorway or something." His eyes were wide as he looked around, the escape Batman plan completely forgotten.

"Rob? I think that maybe we should go back and let Bats know that there is a dimensional anomally in his spare room.

"No!" Robin let go of his wrist only to grab hold of his collar and shake him. Well as much shaking as a puny little thirteen year old could employ on a gangly fifteen year old.

"We could get into so much trouble! You have no idea how long I'd be grounded for!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea wandering around a trans-dimensional space pocket." Wally gently detached Robin from clinging to his collar.

"No! We'll just stay here long enough that he'll be gone to that overseas conference then we can go back!"

When Wally still looked sceptical he turned on his puppy dog eyes "Come on Wally let's explore! It'll be fun!" Somehow his pleading was much more effective without his sunglasses and sighing Wally relented.

"Fine fine...but only a couple of hours."

"Well then come on! I'm sure that lamppost was around here somewhere!" And Robin was dragging him along again.

"Wait...Lamppost?"

* * *

><p><em>Done for a prompt on the Lj Young Justice Prompt meme. Will probably update once a week. Just a funny little side project I wanted to do.<em>

_Reviews make my day you guys! ^_^_

_Also I am hoping to start a big AU Wally/Dick fic soon. M rated. Would anyone be interested? It's another prompt that kind of ate my brain and became a monster! :P_


	2. Ch 2: Where Wally disagrees with a lamp

**Part 1- Steve**

**Chapter 2: Where Wally disagrees with a Lamp.**

* * *

><p>There was a lamppost growing in the middle of the forest.<p>

There was a black, early 1900's gas lit lamppost, growing in the middle of the forest.

Wally glared at it.

"You are not supposed to exist." He told it.

Robin swung around it with one arm, staring at their surroundings. "I think we should go see what's beyond that hill" he said swinging around to face Wally.

"Brrr...It's freezing here though so maybe we should go back and get those coats?" He came up rubbing his arms and nudged Wally's side.

But Wally was too busy glaring at the irritating inconsistency.

"Seriously, it's like in the negative degrees." Robin tried again.

"Those coats aren't real. There is no way that wardrobe can hold so many." Wally answered without breaking eye contact with the lamppost.

Eye contact...? Wait... Err...anyway.

Robin sighed, "Okay then stay right here, I'll be right back." And then he was gone and Wally continued his death stare contest.

Barely five minutes later, Robin was back looking even punier than usual that in a big brown fur coat, Wally hadn't moved an inch.

He broke away from the lamppost to look at him sceptically "You do know that you look completely ridiculous right?"

Robin shrugged in response "At least I'm warm! Besides there's no-one here to look at me beside you anyway."

"You know this lamppost shouldn't really be here right?" Wally continued as if he hadn't heard him. "There is no reason for it to be here. It has no right to be here!" He gave it another dirty look.

"Yes, yes and neither should the coats or anything else we find here... Come one lets go already!" Robin drawled tugging at Wally's arm and then finally having to pull him away. "We'll come back and visit your new crush the lamppost later!"

As he was dragged off Wally gave the lamppost a final glance indicating with his hand and mouthing an 'I'm watching you...'

It was when they crested the hill in front of the lamppost, that they saw the little figure.

Snow was falling by the time they had been half way up and now Wally was shivering and completely determined to avoid Robins knowing smirks that just promised 'I told you so's.

So even though Robin was hesitant at first to approach the little man Wally charged on ahead hoping they could quickly find dome shelter at least.

But the nearer they got to the man the slower Wally walked, then he blinked and stopped outright.

"What's wrong?" Robin turned back but Wally shook his head like a dog clearing its head of water and caught up.

The man had his back to them so as soon as they were within hearing distance Robin called out a "Hey there!" in warning.

The little man jumped and dropped his umbrella and brown paper parcels with a "Good gracious me!"

"We're sorry for startling you!" Robin said coming up to stand beside him but the man just waved him off and began the task of juggling his packages back into his arms.

Wally could have picked up the boxes super speed style but he just stared.

The man looked like a man, only he had little horns growing on his head. And what looked like trousers from afar were legs...furr covered goat legs.

Robin elbowed Wally and whispered, "It's one of those hybrid mythical creatures!"

"What a centaur?"

"No a- a fawn!"

"Pssh get real... no matter how much you want Harry Potter is _not_real!"

"Dude- it has a tail-"

But suddenly Robin stopped hissing back at Wally because the fawn-man-creature had picked up its packages and was smiling at them, his goatee quivering.

"Good evening, Good sirs," and he made a little bow that had his packages almost toppling over again.

"I wouldn't want to be intrusive but am I right in thinking you are Sons of Adam?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you mean but my name's Richard." Robin said.

Wally goggled, oh suuure you meet one LoTR cosplayer and Batman's orders get thrown out the window! Well two could play at that game!

"And I'm Wallace." Ha! See how you like it when...when...uh...Wait-But thankfully the little man interrupted this increasingly distressing internal monologue.

"Oh yes but you are- as you say- _boys_ are you not?"

"Uh yeah..." Robin was rubbing the back o his head self consciously.

Wally glared. What kind of question was that?

"Oh how delightful! To be sure!" the little man quivered again. "I've never met a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before, how positively delightful!"

Robin looked to be about to reply with something polite but Wally burst out instead "Actually the first Homo sapiens evolved out of Africa nearly 2.5 billion years ago! Sons of Adam? That's biblical nonsense!"

The man just looked at him and Robin was covertly making the 'don't be rude' face.

"I'm _not_-a son of Adam!" Wally rephrased crossing his arms- no-he-was-not-cold-either.

The man who wasn't a fawn stared at him for a moment, then his eyes widened and he began stuttering and bowing.

"Oh! Oh you must be a son of Steve then! Oh how presumptuous of me! I do beg your pardon! Of course I'm _just_ as delighted to meet a son of Steve!"

Wally glanced at Robin questioningly but the boy was too busy sniggering into his coat. Wally was sure he kept repeating the name 'Steve.' What?

"Do allow me to apologize! You simply must accompany me to tea! Allow me to introduce myself I am called Tumnus." Wally looked around in panic trying to refuse but Robin jumped in grinning and said "Sure! We'd love to!"

Wally wondered why they called _him_ 'Kid Mouth?'

"Come along now my house is just around the corner..." Well if that wasn't a euphemism for 'I've got candy in my van children' Wally didn't know what was!

And then Mr. Tumnus began to lead them away and Robin yanked on Wally's arm again. Wally swore that by the time Batman had a turn at torture Wally could just hand him his severed limbs...

* * *

><p><em>Hoping to finish the 'Steve' arc in about another chapter or two. I'll continue the next part in the same story though! ^_^<em>

_Reviews make me a happy chicky that will write more and quicker!_


	3. Ch 3: Where Wally stuffs his face

**Part 1- Steve**

**Chapter 3: Where Wally stuff his face.**

* * *

><p>As they set of the little man curiously glanced back at them, specifically at Wally's hand which hand slipped into Robin's as he was dragging him along.<p>

"Oh yes, now do hold on to each other, you could trip in the snow... terribly sorry I can't share my umbrella with you both..._butyournotalittlegirlareyou_..." he muttered.

"Pardon?" Robin called almost tripping in the snow which was piling up now. Wally pulled him back up without a word.

"Oh nothing..nothing..."

The faun man continued to hurry along calling over his shoulder. "There shall be a roaring fire and toast and sardines and cake!"

No. Wally thought nothing suspicious about that at all.

But he couldn't help his ear perking up at the sound of food.

He nudged Robin as they walked and asked "What did he mean by Son of Steve anyway?"

Robin told him.

"Whaaaaat!" Suddenly the faun slowed down and turned as if he would walk right into the wall of the small valley they were in. Then Wally saw the entrance to a cave.

Valiantly he tried to dig his heels in but Robin just pulled him along. Of course _someone_ would be completely at home in caves wouldn't he?

Wally was tensing to fight but suddenly found himself in front of a wood fire and armchairs and a table at which the little man was putting out all manner of food. Suddenly he lost all of his previous hang ups and suspicions about the man. Only good guys fed you!

"I'll just put the kettle on shall I?" Tumnus turned to the side and Wally salivated over the cakes and tarts and crumpets.

Robin smacked him upside the head seeing the look on his face. "Don't be rude, wait till he offers." He whispered taking off his coat and wandering over to a shelf full of books.

Wally whimpered, "But Rob I haven't eaten anything since Alfred's cookies! That was hours ago!"

Robin paid him no mind pulling out a couple of books instead.

"Dude look at these titles! 'Nymphs and Their Ways', 'Monks and Game Keepers', 'Is Man a Myth' and look this book shows you how to talk to birds!"

Wally glared at the food laden table "What do I need that for? I can talk to you can't I?"

Presently Tumnus came back with a tray of tea cups.

"Now then Richard Son of Adam and Wallace Son of Steve, some tea and fireside stories?" and he settled into an arm chair.

Robin sat across from him and Wally proceeded to pig out.

While Wally ate the faun talked and Robin listened.

He began by telling them that they were in the land of Narnia, 'All that lies between the Lamppost and the great Castle of Cair Paravel on the Eastern shore.'

He talked about his life in the forest and about Nymphs and dancing, about hunting parties after some White Stag, about the red Dwarfs and about his cousin fauns who visited in the summer.

"Oh but it's always winter now..."he ended gloomily.

Robin had listened both with the ears of a fanciful child and a detective trained by batman himself. Wally may have abandoned his suspicions at the first sign of food but Robin hadn't let his guard down for an instant.

He saw the way Mr. Tumnus fidgeted and kept glancing at the caves entrance. When he suddenly took out a flute and exclaimed he wanted to play to them Robin got up.

"You know it's pretty late, thanks so much but we really must get going now!"

"We must!" Wally looked up from a bowl clean.

"It's no good now you know..." the faun said shoulders sagging and then he burst into tears.

"No good?" Wally jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked slowly.

At that the faun just covered his face and great big tears escaped and began to howl.

"Hey hey... dude don't cry... I'm sure I can repay you for all the food somehow!" Wally tried placating.

But he just kept sobbing even when Robin went over to hand him a handkerchief, "Why are you crying?" He asked kindly.

"Oh-oh! It's because I'm a very bad faun! The things I've done!"

"You fed me... you FED me! You're the nicest cosplayer I've met!"

"But what have you done?" Robin appeared more understanding.

"I've taken service under the White Witch! That's what I am! A very bad faun under the pay of the White Witch!"

"Who is she?"

"Oh she's- she's the reason why it's always winter here! She rules Narnia with an iron fist and makes it always winter! And never Christmas! Imagine that!"

"You guys don't get Christmas? Harsh..." Wally shook his head, but he was getting distracted with looking for any leftover food.

"What's that got to do with you?" Robin was slowly becoming more and more suspicious and he did not like the results he was coming up with.

"Oh that's the worst part!" Tumnus sobbed. "I'm her kidnapper! I'm supposed to kidnap and give her any Sons of Adam and Daughters of Even I find in these woods!" He dissolved into tears again.

"Robin's eyes narrowed in realization, he opened his mouth but Wally cut across him.

"Hey what's she got against Steve's kids!"

A scathing glare from Robin, ten times worse due to the lack of sunglasses had him shaking his head

"Ahehehe I mean...GIRLS! I like- like girls...yup."

Robin rolled his eyes and turned back to the distressed faun.

"Mr. Tumnus? Do you mean to give us to the White Witch?"

"Oh if I don't she's sure to find out and she'll cut off my tail and horns! She'll have my beard plucked or if she's extra angry she'll turn me into a stone statue for her garden!"

"Wow she really does sound like a witch! Doesn't she know how expensive cosplay is these days?" Wally muttered finding a cupcake he'd missed.

"But you can't really keep up here Mr. Tumnus?" Robin asked.

"Of course I can't! Not when I've seen what you're like! Such nice fellows too!" He rubbed at his eyes, "Though your friend does eat rather a lot, I was expecting him to fall asleep first!"

"Fall asleep?"

"Well this food is from her court especially, to make any humans fall asleep!"

Robin slapped his head so very sorry he'd taken the offered slice of cake.

Wally had probably metabolised all the drug but Robin was going to feel the effects of it any minutes now.

as if also realizing the urgency of the situation jumped out of his arm chair. "Oh but you must leave! If the Witch's guards see you, you're doomed!" he grabbed Robin's big fur coat and began furiously pushing the two of them out the door.

"You must leave! You can find your way back to the Spaar Oom from the Lamppost I assume! It's that way! Quick!" Stuffing Wally's arms with the coat he propelled them out into the knee deep snow.

"Oh doo hurry Mister Richard!"

"Okay we need to split got it! Thanks for the tea and spiked food! Bye!"

And then Robin caught hold of Wally's arm and was pulling him away...again.

The older boy had been looking around puzzled but cringed when Robin started pulling again, as soon as they were clear of the fauns sight Robin stopped and Wally asked "Sooo are we running away from the Anti-Cosplay Mafia now?"

* * *

><p><em>Whooo! Third Chapter! AND I'm keeping my weekly update schedule too! This is unprecedented!<em>

_Remember reviews make me a Happy chicky!_


	4. Ch 4: Where Wally curses Closets

**Part 1- Steve**

**Chapter 4: Where Wally curses closets**

* * *

><p>Robin took the coat from Wally and held it out, "Quick wear this! You need to run us back to the lamppost!"<p>

"The Lampost! Not that again!" Wally growled.

"Dude! Be serious! I could fall unconscious any moment!"

"What?"

"The food was drugged! You'll be fine but I have no way of knowing when it'll activate on me so we _need_ to get back!"

"Ooh..." Wally glared at the coat for a second before stiffly pulling it on. "This better not have fleas..." he sniffed the sleeve suspiciously.

Robin climbed on his back and they were away. The speedster sprayed snow on either side as he ran and before they knew it there was the lamppost ahead.

When Wally tried to stop however he just kept skidding in the snow, at the last moment he put out an arm grabbed hold of the metal pole. They swung around it a few times before coming to a stop.

Dizzily Wally stared at the lamp.

"Touché Lamp. Touché." He told it seriously.

Robin bopped him on the head, "Impending unconsciousness here! We don't have _time_ to talk to the scenery."

"Sure sure..." Wally ran through the trees at a slower pace until they were among the coats again.

"Mind getting off the speedster express? I want to take this non-existent coat off; you never mentioned how itchy it was!"

Robin jumped of gracefully and turned to look back the way they had come from.

"Robby! I think we have a problem! The door won't open!"

He turned his back on the forest and walked through the coats towards a panicking Wally. "Relax we just need to stand right up against the door for a while before it opens."

"Why do you _know_ this!" Wally wondered batting away coats from his face.

They moved around a bit so that they stood just inside where the wardrobe _should_ have ended. Unfortunately (or fortunately) this put Robin as the shorter one right up against the doors with his back to them. Wally stood right in front of him crouching a little with his arms up to prevent another face full of fur.

Robin sighed, "I think, I think I've been here before."

"And you were going to tell me this when?"

"It was right after Bruce took me in."

"Oh."

Robin didn't look at Wally as he explained. "I was about eight or nine I think and I was looking for somewhere to be alone. I didn't exactly get on with Bruce that day. He was stressed and I was scared and neither of us listened to Alf. I just found myself in this room and just kinda hid in here and next thing I know I was in a forest!"

And here he looked up his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"It wasn't winter like now and Wally there was this bird. A Robin. I swear it understood me when I talked to it! And it led me all over the place and I could swear all the animals talked and there were all these weird creatures-"

"Rob." Wally said. "Birds and animals don't talk. Those guys just really like dressing up or something."

Robin gave a dry laugh. "Yeah I never told Bruce either when I got back because I knew he'd never believe me. Sometimes I even though I dreamt it myself!"

Wally opened his mouth to say 'No of course he hadn't dreamt it; dimensional anomalies existed everywhere.' or at least try and give some sort of comfort. But there was a sliding sound and the wardrobes back appeared. Wally was suddenly pushed forward, the two of them squished together again chest to chest.

All thought flew out of his head as he smiled nervously, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Robin grinned back. "The door should open in a few seconds."

There was silence as they waited.

Then, "I'm really happy it wasn't a dream." Robin finally said. "I kinda always thought about that Robin when I came up with my Superhero name."

"Cool! At least yours is unique!" Wally tried shifting, "You should really tell Bru- Batman about this dimension though..."

Robin snorted in response.

Wally could feel the other boy's breath across his face and suddenly the little space felt really warm.

He went on, "I mean it's a nice place and all, a little cold but nice. And the- the people are a little weird too, I mean that Tumnus dude and that Witch he talked about...ahehe..."

He pushed at the doors behind Robin and kept babbling, "These really should open soon...yeah...weird people...Son of Steve? Really what did he mean by that anyway...I mean come on!"

"I told you what it meant." Robin said quietly.

"But _he_ didn't really mean that, did he?" there was a desperate edge to Wally's voice.

He moved again trying to get an errant coat sleeve out of his face and found Robin's eyes right in front of his. His arms were one either side of Robin's head, he lowered them hovering around the other boys waist.

"Did he?" he almost whispered.

Robin shrugged his hand coming to rest on Wally's chest, as if he was creating space between them, "It's not like it matters does it?"

"Of course it doesn't _matter_. There's nothing wrong with _that_. But it was just- you know a weird way of saying it..." Wally trailed off.

They were both breathing a little hard and Wally could _feel_ Robin against him.

Robin's eyes were half-lidded.

"Rob?" Wally whispered.

And Robin's head fell forward.

The next second the door behind him flew open and Wally grabbed the other boy around the waist as he fell against him.

Blinking rapidly against the blinding light Wally noted Robin was out cold.

When his eyes cleared Wally almost wanted to be blind again, he seriously though about going back and taking on those cosplay-police.

Standing in front of them was Bruce Wayne wearing a Batman frown.

Wally held onto Robin tighter in fear.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Wally laughed nervously. Oh boy that was a hard one.

"With my unconscious son. In a closet." No. No wait that was harder.

Wally rubbed the back of his head and passed a limp Robin to his father.

"Well ya see Mr. Bat- Mr. Wayne Sir..."

Batman glared. Wally wilted.

But he continued digging his grave nevertheless.

"You see there was...Uh there was this guy called Steve..."

Suffice to say Wally was in a lot of trouble.

Until Robin woke.

Because then _they_ were in **tons** of trouble.

Wally swore never to hide in closets again.

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter! (For now)<em>

_Soo sorry I didn't update yday like i should have. I had the chapter ready to go and everything but my internets went on the fritz again! So this part is concluded for now Part 2- Queen will probably not show up till June (because I am lazy) Talking about June did you here what else is happening then..? Oh yeah they're finally going to start re-airing new YJ episodes...yeah...THE WEEK OF MY FINALS! Gahh! WHY CARTOON NETWORK WHY? (shakes head) Oh the whole world is against me..._

_Anyhoo Thanks for reading! Review would be much appreciated! ^_^_


End file.
